This competitive renewal application for a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Cervical Cancer at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine, University of Alabama at Birmingham and University of Colorado brings together a highly interactive, multidisciplinary, and inter-institutional program of translational research in cervical cancer. The SPORE includes four integrated projects spanning the fields of prevention and treatment of cervical cancer. Project I: L1 Capsomeres as a Next Generation Preventive HPV Vaccine, led by Robert Garcea, M.D., Richard Roden, Ph.D., and Warner Huh, M.D. Project II: Development of a Pan-Oncogenic HPV Preventive Vaccine, led by Richard Roden, Ph.D., and Warner Huh, M.D. Project III; A phase I clinical trial to assess the immunogenicity, safety, tolerability and efficacy of HPV DNA-Vaccinia prime booster vaccination with locally applied TLR agonists in patients with HPV-16+ cervical intraepithelial neoplasia 3 (CIN3), led by Cornelia Trimble, M.D., Drew Pardoll, M.D., Ph.D. and T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. Project IV: A phase I clinical trial to assess the safety and immunogenicity of repeated, cluster particle-mediated epidermal delivery (PMED) of the DNA vaccine, pNGVL4a-CRT-E7(detox), in patients with operable Stage IB1 cervical cancer associated with HPV-16, led by Ronald Alvarez, M.D., Connie Trimble, M.D. and T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. These four projects are supported by four Cores that provide critical and supportive infrastructure essential to efficient and effective translational research. The Administration/ Communication Core (Core A) led by T. C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. and Edward Partridge, M.D, the Biostatistics/ Data Management Core (Core B) led by Mei-Cheng Wang, Ph.D., and Sreelatha Meleth, Ph.D., the Tissue /Pathology Core (Core C) led by Brigitte Ronnett, M.D. and Lawrence Lamb, Ph.D. and the Immunology Core (Core D) led by Raphael Viscidi, M.D. and Chien-Fu Hung, Ph.D. The SPORE also includes a Developmental Research Program for rapid funding of novel research ideas and a Career Development Program to facilitate career development of individuals with interest in translational cervical cancer research.